Nintendo HQ
by Xenogamer
Summary: A series of fanfics centered around Nintendo and its mascots during a certain game's development.
1. Chapter 1

***This is the first of a new series of Fanfics about Nintendo HQ'S characters, and their roles in a very popular gaming series (I wonder what **_**that**_** could be (!). I made it so that while the Nintendo creations are programmed, they actually physically make an appearance in the HQ. (I have no idea what the HQ looks like, so please don't go thinking I'm describing the real HQ!) Hope you enjoy it!***

**Nintendo HQ- Episode 0 Introduction**

**(Set during Super Smash Bros. Brawl's development)**

The legendary Nintendo HQ looks as dull as ever. No amount of paint could possibly make a building look appealing, so Iwata insists on leaving it as it is. At least the location looks attractive, though. There's no surprise for Iwata when he opens his office window and finds the thousands of fans leaning against the palm trees, taking in the breeze and remaining hopeful for bits of information to leak out of HQ. He leans back, relaxed, until a bang gets his attention. He jumps, narrowly avoiding knocking his unfinished game demo off his coffee table. His eyes darken, sensing trouble. Soon the game will be completed and ready to share with the entire world. This is no time to be gleefully hopping about the room though, for that bang could not have been good news. Catching his breath, Iwata heads out of the room, ready to see what mayhem his creations have caused.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyoooooooo..."

"Mamma mia!"

"Pika..."

"おい、やめろよ?!"

The whole team just stare in awkward silence at the speaker, a middle-aged Japanese man. He gives a sigh, and slaps his head.

"Hey, will you cut that out?!

Standing straight, but scared, Miyamoto observes the creations, some of which he designed himself. Of all these creations, only one did not cause any sort of trouble. Maybe he was just playing cautious, for, after all, he had not returned to the HQ for at least twenty years. His wings extended behind him, despite being unable to use them, at least 'not without his precious godly girlfriend' as Bowser had claimed. Miyamoto notices his manner, and decides (much to the creation's embarrassment) to use him as a role model for the rest of the group. He opens his mouth, before switching to English at the right moment. Silently cursing himself for letting them sleep through Japanese programming session, Miyamoto speaks:

"Why can none of you behave like Pit? Even being absent from our HQ for so long, he is making excellent progress! What if Iwata comes? You'll be in big trouble, and after that incident ten years ago, I don't think he's very keen to listen to your excuses. You know very well what a remarkable memory he has. Understood?"

The group give a faint nod, unsure. Then they head off to their rooms to prepare for development. Just in time, too, because here he is. Anger is in his eyes, which dart around the room, searching for a target. They rest on Miyamoto, demanding an explanation. He gives a gulp, his eyes focusing on the tiled floor. Satoru Iwata on the whole is not an intimidating man, but moments like these tend to make people question this. As Nintendo's president, it is only natural stress would be a problem. But Miyamoto is sure when Iwata became president, he didn't sign up for babysitting Nintendo's creations.

Shouting can be heard from the pink puffball's room. First angry, but then slumping into dull, low notes. It looks as if Miyamoto had calmed Iwata once more. Kirby gives a sigh of relief. He knew he couldn't fool around any longer, though. This game is a special collaboration of Nintendo's finest mascots, and as one of them, he could not afford to let the producer down. Masahiro Sakurai works day and night to get this finished, and as a father-figure to Kirby, there was no way he could afford to fail him. Besides, this is most likely the last chance he'll get before Iwata goes off his rocker completely. This is no easy task, but this project, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, will be completed soon, and, when it does go out globally, the creators and mascots will be united as one- for now.


	2. Episode 2

***I will say this, just to clarify. I do not know what the HQ looks like, or what the personalities of Iwata, Sakurai, Miyamoto, and the others are. **

***I hope you liked the intro, but now this is more about the roles played during SSBB's development (and mentions of other games) from the mascots themselves. Expect nostalgic quotes/scenes/characters aplenty!**

**Nintendo HQ Episode 1**

The green hat is placed delicately upon the head of the hero. Final touches are placed by the make-up artists, enhancing his well-known face. The hero himself takes a moment to admire his reflection in a tall mirror before him. Tall, pointed ears, blue eyes, blonde hair. And most recognisable, the outfit. A green tunic with a Hylian shield, and of course, the Master Sword. He is about to demo the more complicated attacks on a foe known as Ike. Despite his lack of knowledge on Ike, Link smiles to himself. His defence had improved greatly since he last had to test such moves out, mostly thanks to training sessions. He knew what his capabilities were back then, but since, he believed he had more power than all the contestants around him. His feelings are unusual in a creation made unaware of his/her opponent. What is it down to? Is he feeling... cocky? Overconfident? Possibly. But Link had one thought at the front of his mind, one which commanded power, wisdom and above all, courage. _My body is ready._

He ruffles his blue hair, his mind fraught with tactics regarding his opponent, a supposed Hero of Time. It makes no difference to this man; he just wants to weigh up what he can and can't do so he can overthrow his opponent. From what he has heard, Link is quiet but cocky, a weakness he knows only too well. It cost him dearly once, when he failed to overpower his rival Roy in an attempt to get a place in Super Smash Bros. Melee all those years ago. But not this time. Ike feels a prolonged determination to succeed and show the major franchises what Fire Emblem is all about. It is a little odd for Ike, converting from turn based strategy attacks to an all-out brawl, but his confidence is backed up a trait Link is sorely missing: Caution.

"Will you hurry up?!"

"I'm trying; I'll only be about say...half an hour?"

"That's 29 minutes too late!"

"When do you want me to finish then?"  
"Do the maths..."

The demo is swiftly prepared, thanks to the constant supervising of Mr Smash Bros himself. Once cool and calm, Masahiro Sakurai's whole being is occupied with overseeing the production of the demo level in which two mascots at a time would test out their movesets. At least the final version would raise a smile in the future, for this level is immediately familiar to anyone who knows a familiar gaming bridge, not to mention one of the creations who will fight on it. The name for it is pretty obvious to fans of a game that was rereleased first on Miyamoto's 'baby', then the recent 'little white box'. It is to be called the Bridge of Eldin.

From his room, he hears the sound of two doors creaking open. Immediately, he knows who they are. He gives a half-heated sigh of relief. With Link, Ike, Kirby and Ness filling the gaps for today, he would take the time off, perhaps even work on one of his own games. As Nintendo's main mascot, it's only natural expectations of him would be high should he have to fight the others, despite his physical flaws. _Thank-a goodness for that-a, no?_ Mario relaxes, listening to the ever-decreasing sounds of four boots as they make their way to the demo level. Maybe he should continue to work on his space-themed game. He isn't sure how well it would go, but after all, it had been over half a decade since the last 3d Mario game.

They step onto a stage platform each with looks of grim determination on their faces. In the background, Sakurai wipes the sweat off his face, letting out a sentence, "彼らはわしレベルを破壊しないことを望もう!" before slapping his head in frustration as he notices half the development team and creations staring at him. His translator steps up, but he just bats him away in annoyance. The translator glares at him in an evil way. _Bladdy cheek. _No more complaints, though, for below Link and Ike, the stage platform begins to rise, rise, rise, until at last they arrive at what is to become the Bridge of Eldin. Before he can stop himself, Sakurai lets out another sentence: "戦闘を開始しよう！" He whacks his hollow head, nearly knocking himself out. Before blacking out, he translates: "Let the battle begin!..."

***I would really appreciate some feedback please, so I can carry on with some kind of motivation. Thanks for reading!***


End file.
